


Wholesome Moments with V3

by HoneyBearWrite



Series: Moments with V3 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: A collection of wholesome things between the chracters of the V3 Killing Game. No killings here though. Stories will imvolve both platonic and romantic relationships.Requests are closed, due to The Bear having great underestimated the amount of request O.o
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta & Momota Kaito, Gokuhara Gonta & Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Moments with V3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881265
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. Requests + Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> this is a request chapter and rules stuff. If you want to reqeust something, please read here. 
> 
> \- Bear
> 
> EDIT: Requests closed

This the rules chapter, so if you can skip this if you want to get right into reading. 

**Rules:**

1\. You can request any characters from Dangan Ronpa V3. Characters from other games, as well as the anime will NOT appear here. 

2\. You can request any pairings, but if The Bear feel uncomfortable writing it, they will tell you and try to find a different sulotion.  
2.1 The book will mostly focus mostly on platonic interactions, but you can requests romantic ones as well. 

3\. Characters and Pairings can be requested more than once. Just because two character have been already requested, doesn't mean you can't request them again. 

4\. All the request can not be rated higher than TEEN. Also all these interactions will be fluffy and wholesome, so if you have anything angsty or otherwise not wholesome go to ['Unwholesome Moments with V3'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922383/chapters/63002986)

5\. Anonymous comments are enabled, so if you don't feel comfortable requesting somethng useing your profil, do that. 

6\. This collection, along with it's counterpart, has a [tumblr](https://moments-with-v3.tumblr.com/). You can find the chapters there and requests from there as well. 

7\. Hate against anything will NOT be tolerated

9\. The Bear will try to have all requests finished in a maximum of TWO DAYS, however delay due to various situaton is possible.

8\. Future rules may be added in the future if necessary. 

\---------------

**Requests**

When a '&' is between the names it's platonic  
When a '/' is between the names it's romantic

1\. Gonta & Kaito (HoneyBearWrite)

2\. Kaito/Maki (HoneyBearWrite)

3\. Kaede/Shuichi (HoneyBearWrite)

4\. Miu & Kokichi (AnaTopaz)

5\. Kaede & Shuichi (Anon)

6\. Korekiyo/Himiko (platonics)

7\. Keebo/Shuichi (KiiboTheCinnamonRoll)

8\. Korekiyo/Kokichi (EternalSailorNeptune_53)

9\. Kaede & Himiko; Kade/Ryoma (Anon)

10\. Kade/Shuichi (VGmaster)

11\. Tenko & Shuichi (Anon)

12\. Gonta & Korekiyo (HoneyBearWrite)


	2. Fireflies - Gonta & Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta & Kaito
> 
> Kaito discovering the existence of fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu,   
> this is the first of short stories, The Bear had in mind

It was a summer night and Kaito was ashamed to admit that the reasons he was outside in the first place, was to avoid studying for finals just a little more. It seemed however that he wasn’t the only one who did something besides studying. 

Gonta was there, his back turned towards Kaito. The Astronaut in training sped up his walk and clapped his bigger classmate on the back. 

He must have been highly entranced by whatever he held in his hand, because Gonta jumped at Kaito touch and stepped on his foot as he whirled around. As he saw Kaito standing there, the boy holding his hands up in defeat, Gonta relaxed. 

“Is Kaito also here to look at fireflies?” he asked with innocence. Fireflies? Kaito looked at Gonta confused. He did even know what a firefly was. 

“What is a firefly, Gonta?”

The Entomologist’s eyes lit up like a childs as he raised his bug case to Kaito’s eyes. Inside were little lights flying around. They looked like little stars…

“Gonta was releasing them. Does Kaito want to join him?”

The thought of releasing little star bugs was so much more appealing to Kaito than studying for the exam, that he agreed without any second thoughts. Any insect that looked like it was from space already had a huge plus in Kaito’s book. 

So they both wandered off to the field behind Hope Peak’s Academy. It was nice. The air was not as humid as it was during the day and the silence between the two was not uncomfortable in any way. 

When they reached the field Kaito was in awe. Never in his life had he seen something like this. 

Hundreds of little lights flew around and everyone looked like the stars up in the sky. One of the lights flew closer to Kaito and as he held out his finger, landed there. 

“Gonta! Look! It looks like a star or something!” Kaito was so amazed by these bugs. How did they do that? Honestly never in his life he was so fascinated by something that didn’t have to do with space.

“Bugs light up to tell other bugs they like them very much. Gonta think that very good idea, humans should do that too. Maki would know Kaito like her then.”

Kaito did not appreciate being called out on his crush on Maki, but for now he could see past that. “Do you know when these little stars will be here again?”

Gonta had multiple fireflies in his hair as he turned to face Kaito again. The bigger student tilted his head and had a confused look on his face. “Does Kaito not know bugs here every night?”

This was great! Kaito gave Gonta a hug, that was fantastic news! That way, even if the clouds were in the sky, the astronaut could still at least pretend he was watching the stars. 

“Gonta, you’re a genius and I love you. Thanks for showing me this.” Kaito sat down, looking at the fireflies around them. This was so much better than studying he thought, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu,   
> Kaito and Gonta have amazing friendship potential, don't dare tell otherwise. Also Gonta making unintented jabs at Kaito for not getting his beans together to tell Maki he likes her, beautiful. 
> 
> \- Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> The Bear is happy about requests for parings/friendships/interactions and everything in-between!
> 
> \- Bear


End file.
